


Punk vs Star

by IdontKnowItsLate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High diver!Eren, I spell her Hanji, Levi is pissed, M/M, Punk!Levi, Sassy Eren, Something New, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and I spell him Jaeger, be patient with me, cursing, female Hanji, sassy armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdontKnowItsLate/pseuds/IdontKnowItsLate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's life has always been complicated enough. Now he has finally made it, the last year of high school.<br/>But of course he had too play a prank on his teacher and OF COURSE it goes horribly wrong.<br/>Not intimidated in the least by previous punishments he meets his latest punishment.<br/>Which involves grappling with a sweet sophomore, while maintaining his pride, his grades and his feelings upright.<br/>And did I mention his friends? Oh his friends..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. w h y

"Levi. Levi what you fuck, you'll be late. LEVI."  
Levi wakes up to the loud voice of one of his friends.  
He needs a few moments to recognize it, it's way to early. Like always.  
"Levi come downstairs already. I've made tea. Come on." This time, her voice sounds soft.  
Levi sighs.  
"COMING." He tries to jump out of his bed and nearly falls over. How can a person be so tired when it just had hours of sleep?  
He takes a quick shower and throws on simple black skinny jeans and a black shirt.  
As he goes down the stairs, the smell of coffee and tea gets to his nose.  
"Morning grumpy." Hanji smiles happily at the sight of her tired friend.  
"Tea please." he answeres and stretches his arm in her direction.  
Hanji takes the cup from the kitchen counter and gives it too her friend.  
They sit down at the table and start to eat some pancakes Hanji made for both of them.  
"Don't forget to go to the principal's office before your class starts. You have to choose your punishment." The woman with the crazy grin reminds him.  
"Don't talk about it right now. It'll be bad enough when I'm there."  
The rest of the breakfast, none of them speaks a word.  
"I drive? You drive?" Levi asks as they stand outside, ready to head to school.  
"Definitely me. I don't trust you today, you're way too tired." Hanji answers and sits on the driver's seat of the car. Levi sits next to her and tries not to think about his classes.

Just as they entered the school, Farlan and Isabel stand next to a wall, obviously waiting for them. Isabel sees them first and hugs Levi tightly. "Morning. You have to go to the principal's office." she chirped. "That's what I wanted to say." A very tall, handsome blond man shows up right behind the small group. "Thank you all for fucking reminding me." Levi growls. "Well done Erwin, he just needed to see you to get pissed." Isabel giggles and lets go of her friend. "Same with his english teacher, that's why he pranked her." Farlan added. Levi's prank was the best, he didn't even deserve punishment for that work of art.  
"Just go already, classes start in a few minutes." Farlan smiles and pushes his friend in the right direction.  
"Why am I friends with them again?" he complains under his breath.

Annoyed already, he knocks on the door of the office he has to show up in. Again.  
It was not the first time he has to see the principal. He had a hard time the past years and caused the school a lot of trouble, that's basically why. But now in senior year, he was doing really well. Except of that little prank he played last week on that homophobic english teacher of his.  
He poured super glue on her chair and the prank was that it was impossible to get that chair off her butt. Well, if it had ended right there, maybe Levi wouldn't have to go to the office right now. The problem was, that the teacher he was aiming for wore a fucking dress that day, and the fabric of that dress was not very elastic and thin. So a big piece of fabric right on her ass ripped off. And she didn't even notice it, the whole day. But her colleagues noticed and she was send home to change. She didn't want to come back though. There was probably more damage done than Levi thought, because students took pictures and made comments and the teacher was still not back in school today, one week after the incident. Whoopsie?

"Levi. Let me guess, the prank?" Mr. Pixis asked with a knowing expression on his face. Mr. Pixis was the principal and he knew Levi. "Yes." he answered.  
"Come here, sit down. This will take a few minutes." the older man sighs.  
Hesitantly, Levi walks over and takes a seat in front of Mr. Pixis.  
He places his elbow on the armrest and yawns. Still tired. What does that grandpa want from him? He knew all kinds of punishment too well to be shocked by whatever he had to do.

"Well, I hope you are sorry for what you've done."  
"I'm not."  
Mr. Pixis sighs and rubs his temples. "Yes Levi, I know. And that exactly is the problem. You went through all kinds of punishment and it doesn't bother you the slightest bit. Thats why your english teacher wanted a special punishment for you this time."

Oh no, that sounds bad.

"She said she knows you and there's nothing that you dislike more than sports."

OH HELL NO.

"And she asked me to put you into a school sports team for a month. She said it should be bad enough, that's why you can choose which team you want to join."

Not a sports team oh god that woman was satan.

Levi jumpes of his chair.  
"Thats not a real punishment! I could clean the whole fucking school, but joining a stupid school sports team? Thats ridiculous!" he nearly screames.  
"Mr. Ackerman please sit down. Unfortunately, I have to tell you that it in fact is a punishment. The other methods didn't work for you, which means we are allowed to try other things. I'd suggest to decide which team you will join, because discussion won't work." Mr. Pixis explained incredibly fast and Levi nearly couldn't follow.  
"I don't want to join any of them!" He's screaming now.  
Normally, he easily keeps his cool but he didn't have enough sleep so..  
"Don't raise your voice in here young man. Now calm down. It's just for a month, you'll survive. I want to finish this now, so; do you like running?"  
Levi's breath was still a little faster than normal, but he knew that stubborness wouldn't save him this time. He tries to accept his fate and thinks about the questions Mr. Pixis asks him.  
"What the hell? No, I hate running." he answers in a heartbeat.  
He really hated it and there were reasons.  
"Well, so we can exclude the track team, the football team and the baseball team." He has a list with all the school sports teams in front of him and erases a few of them.  
Pixis sighs once again.  
He raises his head and looks at the student infront of him.  
"You're too short for the volleyball team or the basketball team." he added.  
Levi glared at him.  
He was not too short, he could do every sport if he wanted to. He simply hated sports so he avoided it.  
"And I don't think that you can join teams like the swimming team or the high diving team. This is harder than I thought."  
"We have a fucking high diving team?" Levi was surprised, he didn't know too much about his highschool.  
"Yes, but you need years of training to learn and actually be good at it. You won't do that." Pixis decided.  
Jumping of a few meter high platforms into the water? You don't need training for that, every little kid could do that.  
"I will. I wanna join that high diving team." Levi decided already. He won't have to do much there, it'll be the best choice.  
"Are you sure? You're not allowed to change teams until the month is over." Pixis looked him in the eyes.  
He was a nice old man, just a little bit annoying sometimes, but Levi guesses it's his job to be a pain in the ass.

"Yes I'm sure." he repeated himself impatiently.  
The bell rings.  
Mr. Pixis lookes through a few papers, then takes a pen and writes down a name.  
"Okay Levi. The captain of the high diving team is Eren Jaeger. He's a sophomore, please don't make him mad. You want this to be over as fast as we want. Just ask a few students where his last class takes place, meet him and explain who you are. I'll tell him what he has to do, so he should know who you are and why you're there. Alright?" Pixis gives the small piece of paper to Levi, who just stuffes it into his pocket.  
"Jaeger. Okay. Later Pixis." Levi jumps off his chair again, grabs his bag and tries to make it to his first class in time.  
Eren Jaeger, a fucking sophomore was supposed to push him around? Sure. Of course. Never ever in fucking hell. Not even for a month.  
He reaches his classroom and kicks the door open, just to see that the teacher already started.  
Fuck.  
"Mr. Ackerman, please explain why you're late and then sit down!"  
It'll be a funny day..


	2. the captain and the team

At the end of his last class, the only thing Levi wanted to do was drive home and sleep.  
But no, he had to find that stupid kid to explain why he joins his stupid team for a stupid month.  
"Levi where are you going? Wrong direction." Hanji asks as her friend walks down the hall in the opposite direction.  
"I have to find a kid called Eren Jaeger, it's part of the punishment." Levi explains.  
"Okay, have fun and don't be a shit." she waves him goodbye and leaves the school together with Erwin.  
Levi walks through the building for a couple of minutes, then stops by a classroom he knows. A few students leave the room and he decides to ask the next one that walks past him.  
He grabs the arm of small (still taller than him) blondie and pulls him towards the door.  
"Hey bowlcut, I'm looking for a guy called Eren-" "OI JAEGER!!"  
He gets interrupted by the painful loud voice of another boy. Was it just him or did he look a bit like a horse?  
"SHUT UP HORSE FACE." another voice, also much too loud screames back.  
It belonged to a boy with brown hair and green eyes. He was tanned and the eyes complimented his skincolour perfectly. For a few seconds, Levi forgot why he was here and just stared at the boy.

Not bad.

"Eren! I think that guy wants to talk to you!" the blondie calls.  
The boy with the beautiful eyes looks in his direction. His eyes pierce right through him.  
He walks over and looks at Levi.  
"Who are you?" he asks.  
"Levi. You are Eren Jaeger?" the boy nods.  
"Okay. I hope Pixis explained the important stuff because I won't. I'll be in your high diving team for a month." Levi explains, trying to avoid the look the boy gives him.  
"Yes he did. I'm the captain of the team, nice to meet you." 'Eren' offers him a hand and smiles warmly, but Levi didn't plan to make friends.  
"Tch, a brat like you is the captain of something? Impressive." he scoffs.  
Eren's eyebrow twitches.  
"I'm not a brat? By the way, you are pretty small for a senior, shorty. What happened?" Eren hisses.

Wow, great start.

"Listen black beauty, I don't think I'll come to your training even once and I don't want to talk to any of you either. Just tell Pixis I was there every time we had training and this is over." Levi suggests, but Eren wasn't thinking about making it easy for the older one.  
"Oh no. You'll come to training the whole month. You know that I have to write a report after every training right? I have to write down every single thing you did."  
Levi wants to wipe that smug grin off Eren's face.  
"You can't shock me, brat." he decides to slow down a bit.  
"Just tell me what I have to do." he sighs.  
The pretty sophomore crosses his arms and looks down to him.

God, stop looking down like that.

"The team meets for training in two hours here at the pool."  
"We have a pool?" Levi asks surprised.  
Was there something his school didn't have?  
Eren nods again, "You'll be there."  
"Of course." he smiles mockingly and turns around before he would explode or something even worse.

Oh that little fucker.

He leaves the school as fast as he can just to realize that he has to walk home.  
Hanji left fifteen minutes ago and she had the keys for the car.

This day sucks so bad.

\----------

"You have everything? Towels? Fresh clothes?" Hanji asks and she throws on a jacket.  
"What are you? My mum? I have everything."  
"Is the pool outside? You know, it's cold."  
"Yes it's outside and yes it's cold but I don't care, I just want it to be over. Give me the keys, I'll drive." Levi grabs his bag and looks over to Hanji but she shakes her head.  
"I still won't let you drive. Just live with it." she takes his hand and pulls him all the way down the driveway towards their car.  
"I'm fine Hanji. Just a bit tired and annoyed but that's no reason to treat me like a baby again." Levi sighs as he sits in the car.  
It was difficult to be patient with her because her protectiveness was really REALLY annoying, yet understandable.  
"I don't care. I just want you to be safe." without any more words Hanji starts the car and drives Levi to school, the second time today.

\------

Thanks to Hanji, Levi is in time. He walks down the hallways of the school (which was pretty creepy when it was empty btw) and steps through the rusty red door at the end of them. The cold wind gently touches his skin and makes him shiver a bit. He'll definitely catch a cold after this.  
He stands right next to the poolside and the water seems clean and has a beautiful colour, just like..  
"Hey Levi, over here!" a high voice on his right shouts. He turns to see who called him and spots the blondie from a few hours ago, waving like his life depends on it.  
He slowly takes a few steps in his direction and the boy comes running towards him.  
"My name is Armin by the way, I'm in the team too. Eren and Connie are preparing stuff for training, you can come to the locker room and get ready, alright? I'll introduce you to the others. Don't worry, we won't bite!" Armin giggles and drags the completely confused older boy to another rusty red door. The blond boy talked so fast, Levi could barely follow but it seems that he has to talk to the other members of the team now. Great.  
Armin knocks. He doesn't wait for an answer and opens the door.  
"Guys, Levi is here!" he beams.

Woah, weird.

The room was surprisingly big. On the right and the left sides were benches and lockers on the walls and in the back of the room were a few single cabins. The room had a stone floor, probably to avoid slipping when it was wet.  
Levi raises his view.  
The eyes of no less then 9 people were directed on him and he felt more than uncormfortable.  
Some girls in swimsuits and a lot of guys in very tight speedos.

Oh god what the hell.

"The senior? He's shorter than all of us except Krista and maybe Annie. Hard to believe that he's older." Levi can't detect from where it comes but the whole room giggles.  
He lets his eyes wander through the room (just to stop himself from glaring at all of them) and finds that a few of the boys look older than Eren does.  
"So, why is Eren your captain?" he asks out of the blue.  
All the eyes look confused now.  
"Good question." the horse faced guy from school grins, but gets elbowed by the black haired boy next to him. "Stop it Jean!"  
"What kind of question is that?" it's Armin.  
"Well, it looks like a few of you are clearly older than him. So why is he the captain?" Levi tries again.  
"Because Eren is a god?" "Yeah, he's the best." "Nobody could beat Eren."  
A lot of answers came at once and every single one of them included that Eren was unbelievably good.  
"It's a school team. How good can he possibly be?" Levi raises an eyebrow.  
"He won the national championship twice and maybe he'll win international next time. Look at the walls, they're full of photos, trophies and certificates."  
Levi turns around and the blond coconut didn't lie, you could barely see the walls, they were full of Eren's shit.  
"And why is he in a school team? He needs professional training, right?" Levi didn't believe shit they told him, even though the evidence hung all over the walls. The pretty eyed boy from school just didn't look like some sports star.  
"He had bad experiences with his former trainers. They were rude and impatient with him, so he decided to do everything by himself." Armin explains.  
"And who pays for the trips and the equipment? His parents?" Levi surpresses a laugh. The boy was definitely not old enough to pay for everything himself.  
"No, his sponsors pay." a black haired girl with an angry expression hisses from the back of the room.  
"Oh, I forgot I wanted to introduce you. The guy that looks like a horse is called Jean, the black haired boy next to him is Marco and the others on the right are Berthold and Rainer. The small girl in the left corner is Krista and the others are Ymir, Sasha, Mikasa and Annie. You know me and Eren already and the boy who is with Eren right know is called Connie, he has really short hair. Alright? Alright. Get ready, we'll wait at the pool."  
Armin finishes with a smile and in less than half a minute the whole room was empty and Levi stands there alone and kind of shocked about how friendly Armin treated him.  
He steps into one of the cabins and takes off his hoodie.  
The cabins were small and had a few hooks for jackets and a place to lay down your clothes.  
It doesn't need cold wind to make Levi freeze, cold air was more than enough.  
He could name 100 places he would rather be right now.

I don't belong here. Why are they so nice? I don't want to be an actual part of the team.

The mirror on the wall in front of him reminds him to take out his piercings.  
His skin was pale as fuck so that the tattooes nearly sticked out. He hated it to wear swimwear, nobody needed to see that much of him. That's why he never went swimming. And because his hair looks horrible when it gets wet.

It's just for a month and then never again.

He stands there a few minutes in his underwear until he decides to really take them off. It feels so strange and not right and it needed a lot of self conviction.  
But in the exact moment he starts to take of his boxer briefs, the door swings open.  
He forgot to lock the door.

Fuck.  
Oh FUCK ME.

He sees it in the mirror, Eren standing right behind him in the doorframe of the cabin.

"Tell me this is a bad joke.." he growls.

And the worst; Eren was still standing there, eying him.  
He blushes a beautiful shade of red and lookes more shocked than Levi himself, which wasn't easy, but he could clearly see a smirk.  
It was small but it was there.  
"Oh, um.. Sorry I'll wait for you at the pool.." Eren scratches the back of his head and smashes the door close.  
Levi immediately locks it.

Did the captain of my new school sports team just see my ass?  
What is this?  
A bad soap opera?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter.  
> Oh my god thank you for the kudos and oh my goood I wasn't expecting anyone to actually like it.  
> Language difficulties and stuff but I really try and I want to do this.  
> So thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous, it's my first story.  
> Well it's not, I wrote hella lot but not in english.  
> Thats why I chose the words like that.  
> I normally don't speak english okay, I'm sorry if this is really crappy.  
> Hope you enjoyed it in some way!


End file.
